Haven't had enough
by StanleyM
Summary: Stan y Craig se pelean como si nada fuera más importante en el mundo, más por su similitud que por sus diferencias y todo el mundo ya se acostumbró a esto. "-Ellos se odian, eso es todo", sin embargo, no era odio lo que Stan sentía cuando lo golpeaba, ni cuando lo arañaba, ni cuando Craig lo mordía. -Stan & Craig-
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo._

Los alumnos se amontonaban unos sobre otro para ver mejor la pelea, no era algo nuevo, en realidad, pero a los chicos siempre les interesaba ver como acabarían Stan y Craig al final de esta.

Así que las peleas entre esos dos se habían vuelto cosa casi de diario, ni siquiera sus amigos mas cercanos trataban de detenerlos ya, sabían de antemano de que esos chicos se odiaban a morir.

-Me pregunto si harán eso para siempre. –Comentó Kyle, visiblemente cansado, mientras veía junto con los demás chicos como su mejor amigo se peleaba con aquel chico.

-No te preocupes, Kyle, algún día uno terminará matando al otro y ya no podrán pelear más. –Dijo con humor, una sonrisa surcaba sus labios. El pelirrojo solo le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

-¡Hey! Judio, ¿Quieres apostar? Yo voy por Craig ,esta vez Stan se ve muy jodido. –Su gordo amigo, Eric Cartman, salía de entre los alumnos para situarse con el chico inmortal y el pelirrojo.

-Jodete, culón. No me hace nada de gracia, esos dos me tiene harto. –Dijo él, realmente fastidiado.

-Oh, ¿Qué ocurre, Kahl? Arena en tu va…

Antes de que su molesto amigo terminara la oración fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito de todos los espectadores, inmediatamente dirigieron su atención a la pelea.

Stan estaba tirado sobre la nieve, visiblemente lastimado y Craig, quien no estaba en mejor estado, se encontraba a su lado, con la diferencia de que él estaba de pie, proclamándose así ganador de ese encuentro.

Cuando los alumnos comenzaron a dispersarse, Craig desapareció, no sin antes levantarle el dedo Stan, que desde el suelo lo miró con odio.

-Stan, amigo, ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó sinceramente preocupado Kyle, a pesar de que esas cosas solían sucederle a Stan.

-Sí, no es nada, ese bastardo me las pagara a la próxima. –Dijo con voz lastimosa.

Kyle suspiró por tercera vez.

-Amigo, ¿Cuál es el punto de pelearse? –Su voz sonaba seria, el pelinegro evitó mirarlo.

-No lo soporto.

-¿Y qué?

-Quiero golpearlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no lo soporto.

Kyle rodó los ojos ante la terquedad de su super mejor amigo.

-Deberías aprender a controlarte. –El viento arrastró estas ultimas palabras, dichas por Kenny.

Y ahí, tirado, Stan no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en su siguiente encuentro con Craig ¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionado con agarrarse a golpes con su compañero?. Trató de recordar como había empezado todo, su primer desacuerdo con el chico. Su mente lo llevo unos años en el pasado.

_-Hey, bebé, ¿Te sentarás conmigo hoy, verdad? –Preguntó, con un tono de voz meloso._

_-Hehe, claro, Stan. Espera un momento aquí. –Dijo la pelinegra mientras señalaba a la mesa que estaba frente a ellos.- Solo iré por mi almuerzo._

_Y así lo hiso, Wendy caminó hasta la barra donde normalmente se encontraba Chéf._

_Stan estaba concentrado en abrir la bolsita de plástico en la que estaba atrapado su sandwish, hasta que escuchó la voz de la chica que le gustaba acompañada del sonido de una bandeja chocar contra el suelo._

_Inmediatamente se giró en busca de su novia para ver que pasaba, ella estaba en el suelo, tenía restos de comida manchándole la ropa, lo demás estaba esparcido por el piso, frente a ella se encontraba Craig, de pie._

_-Deberías fijarte por donde vas. –Dijo él, con su inexpresiva voz._

_-Ahm, yo, lo siento, enserio. –Se apresuró a decir ella, nerviosa, se había estampado contra él- Perdóname. –Repitió, y por respuesta recibió el dedo medio del pelinegro, cosa que molesto a Stanley Marsh, quien pensó que era hora de intervenir._

_-Hey, Craig, no le puedes hacer eso a Wendy. –Intervino, obviamente refiriéndose a la obscena seña._

_-¿Por qué no? –Dijo con su voz profunda, alzando una ceja._

_-¡Porque es mi novia! –Gritó Stan, alterado._

_-Oh… -Musitó el chico del chullo azul, sin expresión alguna. Entonces dirigió su vista de nuevo hacía la chica, que estaba poniéndose de pie. Y como había hecho anteriormente, volvió a mostrarle su dedo medio, provocando, obviamente, que Stan se molestara más._

_-Oye, estúpido, ¡¿Qué te dije? _

_En esos momentos, ya toda la cafetería estaba mirando la escena. Wendy lo notó, y algo apenada decidió hablar._

_-Ahm, Stan, creo que deberías dejarlo, digo, bueno… Él hace eso todo el tiempo no creo que debas tomarlo como algo…_

_-No eres más que un marica. –El tono de "no me importa nada" con el que había hablado Craig, hizo que el color del rostro de Stan se elevará. En especial porque el chico se había dado la vuelta para retirarse._

_-¡El único marica aquí eres tu Craig! –Respondió, con la intención de que él se detuviera y diera la vuelta para encararlo, pero no ocurrió nada de eso, al contrario, Craig siguió caminando, pero alzo el brazo y por tercera vez levantó únicamente el dedo corazón._

Había sido un encuentro de, quizás, tan poca importancia en aquel momento, pero, después de eso, las disputas entre Craig y Stan se volvieron más frecuentes, al grado de que llego un punto en el uno lanzó el primer golpe.

Todos decían que ellos se odiaban, pero el chico del pompón rojo no estaba del todo seguro de que fuera odio lo que sentía, porque, estaba seguro de que no era eso lo que experimentaba cuando peleaba con él, no sabía que era, pero odio no.

-Haha, bueno, Stan, dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso. –Se mofó, de forma desagradable, como era su costumbre, Eric.

-Cállate, gordo, no soy marica. –Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡No estoy gordo! ¡Puto hippie!

El pelinegro ignoró el vano intento de defenderse de su "amigo", y se puso a caminar rumbo a su casa, Kyle lo siguió instintivamente, mientras que los otros dos se quedaron parados ahí, sobre la nieve, en medio de la cancha de su escuela.

* * *

**Se supone que esto fue algo así como... ¿Una introducción al fic?**

**Bien, esta… especie de fic se me ocurrió mientras buscaba algo que hacer para no dormir. (¿)**

**Originalmente iba a ser un one-shot, pero, en vista de que me están saliendo varias páginas, creo que tendrá dos, tres o cuatro capítulos cuando mucho. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado (¿) leyendo esto. :3! Saludos.**


	2. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1.

Era sábado por la mañana, dos adolescentes, mejores amigos, se encontraban tratando de estudiar en una casa situada en South Park.

-… Entonces, sacas el coseno del ángulos B y… -El chico pelirrojo detuvo su explicación, al notar que su mejor amigo no lo estaba mirando, ni a él ni al cuaderno de apuntes. Frunció el seño sintiéndose ignorado.- Stan, ¿Me estás escuchando?

El aludido pareció despertar de un profundo trance, sobresaltado.

-Ah, Kyle, si, ehm, yo… -Balbuceó, sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba en su habitación.

-¿Qué fue lo ultimo que dije?

Kyle no recibió respuesta alguna, así que se limitó a suspirar y seguir con su explicación, esperando que esta vez Stan se limitara a escuchar lo que decía.

Pero la mente del pelinegro estaba en otra parte, no estaba ahí con su mejor amigo, no, al contrario, estaba con otro chico ¿Su enemigo? Lo que fuera, desde su derrota en su último "encuentro" no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Muchos sentimientos revoloteaban en su interior, era molesto no saber ni lo que sentía exactamente.

Pasó una hora, quizá dos, en las que Kyle trataba de explicarle a Stan matemáticas, pero él no podía centrar su atención en su tutor, por más que tratara. Así que se dieron por vencidos, quedando en que el pelinegro no se sentía del todo bien, Kyle dejó la casa de su super mejor amigo para regresar a la suya propia. Entonces el oji-azul se quedó totalmente solo.

Debido a que sus padres se encontraban fuera y su hermana también, Dios sabrá donde, se lanzó en el sofá y dejó que los recuerdos del pasado inundaran su mente de nuevo.

_Se encontraba en el estanque, lanzando piedras al hielo que anteriormente había sido agua, estas rebotaban y dejaban pequeñas marquitas en el congelado estanque._

_Stan siempre iba ahí cuando se sentía confundido, triste o preocupado. Ésta vez eran las tres, su mejor amigo Kyle había estado bastante distante desde hacía tiempo, al grado de que pasaba mucho más tiempo con su gordo amigo Cartman, lo cual era bastante inusual._

_El preocupado niño estaba preguntándose que pasaba por la mente del pelirrojo cuando escuchó unos pasos tras de sí._

_Se giró solo un poco y su cara automáticamente formó una mueca de disgusto._

_Decidió ignorar al recién llegado, y volvió a su tarea anterior, arrojar piedras al estanque congelado._

_Era un aire tenso e incomodo, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, ninguno tenía la intención._

_No fue hasta que una nube de humo oscura golpeó en la cara a Stan, que alguien habló._

_-Llévate esa mierda de aquí. –La voz de Stan sonó amortiguada debido a que estaba cubriéndose con su antebrazo._

_-¿Por qué? –Fue lo único que Craig Tucker se digno a decir antes de dar otra calada._

_-Esa basura me molesta. –Respondió él, aun cubriéndose desde la nariz hasta su boca._

_Craig lo miró por primera vez, se inclinó un poco hacía él, que estaba sentado, y soltó todo el espeso humo, que tenía contenido en su boca, directo en el rostro de Stan, quien comenzó a toser descontroladamente._

_-¡Jódete, Craig! –Gritó, de forma interrumpida y con una voz lastimosa, haciendo obvio que se ahogaba._

_Craig sonrió de medio lado, burlándose. A pesar de que Stan aun no podía controlar muy bien su tos, logró ver como el chico delante de él se burlaba mientras daba otra calada al cigarrillo._

_No pudo soportarlo más y sin que Craig lo viera venir, se lanzó hacía él, derribándolo en la nieve, y quedando encima de rodillas._

_-¿¡Qué te pasa! –Preguntó exaltado el chico del chullo azul, que para ese momento ya estaba tirado a unos centímetros de los chicos, junto con su cigarrillo._

_-¿¡Qué te pasa a ti! –Gritó Stan, regresando la pregunta y recuperando un poco su aliento. _

_Y ahí fue cuando ambos chicos comenzaron a forcejar y a lanzarse golpes, el primero fue de Stan, quien recibió una respuesta de inmediato._

_Ellos no se dieron cuenta, pero cada vez se movían más sobre la nieve, rodaban ciegamente, únicamente enfocados en lastimarse. _

_Ahí, en el frío de la noche, ocultos entra toda aquella nieve y pinos, no había nadie que los detuviera, no había nadie que les gritara que estaban a punto de caer por una especie de colina._

_Y como no había nadie para advertirlos, cayeron._

_Durante la caída, Stan dejo de luchar, y solo sintió como se volvía más complicado respirar, se asustó, había comenzado con el humo de Craig, y su estúpida decisión de pelear lo había agitado de más, casi pudo sentir como su garganta se cerraba, ni se había dando cuenta cuando había dejado de rodar por la colina, pero ahora estaba recostado, sobre la nieve y cubierto de esta, junto a Craig, quería pedir ayuda desesperadamente._

_Craig se levanto hasta quedar sentado sobre sus propias piernas, se sacudió un poco la nieve antes de mirar a su compañero. Alzó una ceja al verlo en tal estado._

_Stan no podía jurar aquello, pero lo último que vio, fue el rostro de Craig, que a pesar de estar conservar la seriedad de siempre, mostraba preocupación y quizás, solo quizás, algo de miedo. Luego todo se volvió oscuro, la siguiente vez que el chico del pompón rojo abrió los ojos, estaba en una camilla de hospital, lo cual, le causó nauseas de inmediato._

Ya hacía tiempo de eso, pero a él no se le olvidaba, porque desde ese día el odio había desaparecido y había llegado aquel enredo de sentimientos que le daba vueltas el estomago, en su lugar.

**¡Hola! Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen feliz y, disculpen por no a ver continuado antes, es que, literalmente, no lograba concentrarme .! **

**Uff, por fin terminé el primer capitulo y, ehm, lo sé, quedó más corto de lo que hubiera deseado pero algo es algo, intentare alargarlos x)!**

**Y bien, desde aquí se desata el verdadero Cran :D! **

**Espero que les haya gustado, o hayan disfrutado leyendo, o algo.**

**Saludos.**


	3. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2

Eran las siete de la mañana en South Park, en el día más cansado y tedioso de la semana: Lunes.

Y Stanley R. Marsh ya lo había comenzado mal, no encontraba por ningún lado su gorro azul con rojo, y comenzaba a hacerse tarde, a ese paso tendría que correr a la parada de autobuses en donde había esperado el bus con sus amigos por años.

-¡Mamá! –Gritó, desde su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo? –Preguntó la sra. Marsh, asomándose por la puerta del menor de la familia.

-¿Has visto mi gorro? No lo encuentro por ningún lado.

La mujer pareció meditarlo un poco, su hijo la miró con esperanza en los ojos, pero ella terminó negando con la cabeza.

-No, no recuerdo a verlo visto… Y se te está haciendo tarde. –Recordó, como si realmente él no lo supiera.

-Pues bien, me iré sin el. –Dijo, resignado, tomando su mochila y caminando fuera de su cuarto.

-No, Stanley, hace frío afuera. –Claro, siempre hacía frío afuera.- Te daré otro gorro, solo espera.

Pero Stan solo negó con la cabeza y salió disparado a la parada del autobús.

En la carrera, sintió todo el gélido aire mover su cabello, extrañó enormemente su gorro, eran raras las ocasiones que no lo usaba, inmediatamente le llegó un recuerdo a la mente, era de la única vez, a parte de esta, que había perdido tan preciado objeto.

_-¡Mamá! ¿No has visto mi gorro? –Preguntaba preocupado a su madre, quien se encontraba haciendo el desayuno de su hermana._

_-No, ¿No lo habrás dejado en la casa de uno de tus amiguitos? –Dijo luego de pensar un momento._

_-No, estoy seguro, siempre lo tengo puesto. –Alegó, y continuó su búsqueda por la casa, sin éxito alguno._

_Al final tuvo que ir a la parada del bus sin su característico gorrito._

_-Kyle, ¿No deje mi gorro en tu casa? –Fue lo primero que artículo al llegar a reunirse con sus tres amigos._

_-No, al menos no que yo sepa. –Respondió, casi innecesariamente, pues su amigo y conocía la respuesta._

_Tampoco se molesto en preguntarle a sus otros dos amigos, solo se quedó ahí junto a ellos esperando el bus, que no tardó en llegar._

_Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad para todos, excepto para Stan, que, aunque fuera algo material, no podía dejar de preguntarse donde lo habría dejado, y temía internamente que lo hubiera perdido para siempre. Usaba ese pequeño gorro adornado con un pompón rojo desde que tenía memoria, al igual que Kyle su ushaka, simplemente no era algo que deseara perder._

_-Además, sin el me veo raro. –Pensó, a la vez que se dejaba caer en su escritorio, con los brazos escondiéndole el rostro._

_El timbre que anunciaba la hora de salida sonó. Todos los alumnos se pusieron de la pie y salieron corriendo como si la escuela estuviera en llamas, todos menos Stan, obviamente, que solo por aquel gorrito no tenía ánimos de nada._

_Se encontraba caminando hacía el autobús, atravesando el patio frontal de la escuela, cuando algo impacto en su nuca._

_-¿Qué carajo? –Se quejó mientras se daba la vuelta para ver de que se trataba._

_Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el objeto que había causado su mal humor toda la mañana._

_Inmediatamente se agacho a recogerlo._

_-¿Es tuyo no? –Contra preguntó Craig, a la anterior queja del chico._

_Stan se militó a asentir a la vez que se sobaba la parte de su cuello en la que el gorro se había impactado, se preguntó porque le dolía tanto, supo la respuesta al instante en que levanto dicho gorro y una piedra de mediano tamaño calló a la nieve._

_-¿Por qué le metiste una piedra? –Preguntó, trato de agregar la palabra "carajo" a la pregunta, trató de gritar, pero no podía, estaba demasiado aliviado de a ver encontrado la prenda._

_-Si te lo lanzaba sin nada dentro no llegaría. –Respondió Craig, encogiéndose de hombros. _

_-¿Por qué lo tenías tú? –Continuó con su interrogatorio, ignorando la respuesta poco lógica de Craig. (Porque, hubiera sido mucho más fácil solo acercarse a dárselo)_

_-Es que, antier, mientras estabas muriendo no me dio tiempo de buscarlo. –Respondió, el sarcasmo se detectó de inmediato en su voz._

_Stan alzó una ceja, y recordó el incidente de hace unos días, le había dado uno de esos estúpidos ataques de asma, en los que la garganta se le cerraba, y ¿Qué estaba haciendo él? Oh, si, rodaba colina abajo con el chico que estaba de pie a un metro de él en ese instante._

_Era un incidente al que le daba vueltas, su mamá le había dicho que un amable chico, "amable" eso lo hiso dudar de que hablara de Tucker, lo había cargado hasta el hospital, para que atendieran a ambos, porque sí, Craig tenía rasguños y un esguince en su brazo izquierdo._

_Stan miró una vez mas el brazo vendado de su compañero de clases y disputas, se sintió algo culpable, y se hizo una nota mental de no echarse a pelear con él más._

_Obviamente no lo cumplió, porque solo bastó para que le retiraran aquellos vendajes para volver a la rutina._

Se detuvo frente a sus amigos, respirando con bastante dificultad, estaba jadeando, el pelirrojo se preocupó al instante.

-Amigo ¿Estás bien? –La preocupación se apoderaba de su voz, se acerco y poso ambas manos sobre los hombros del pelinegro.

Pero Stan no podía responder, buscó apurado en su bolsillo, y sacó de ahí un pequeño objeto blanco, posó sus labios sobre el inhalador y recuperó la respiración en cuestión de un momento.

-Listo… Ya, me siento mejor. –Dijo aliviado- Se me hiso tarde, tuve que correr.

-Hahaha, jodido asmático. No puedes ni correr.–Se mofó Cartman de él.

Kyle lo miró molesto.

-Cállate, culón ¡Tú tampoco puedes correr! Toda esa grasa no te deja. –Respondió Kyle, defendiendo a su mejor amigo, quien se limitó a dejar salir una fugaz sonrisa, al igual que Kenny.

Cartman estaba a punto de responderle, pero una gritona y ronca voz lo interrumpió.

-¡Suban de una vez! –Era la mujer que conducía el autobús, la misma de siempre.

-¿Cómo es que no la han despedido? –Murmuró Stan, a la vez que subía al bus.

-¿¡Qué dijiste! –La conductora literalmente le gritó en la cara, Stan se quedó pensativo.

-Dije que… Ahm, al carajo. –Bajo la extrañada mirada de la mujer, el chico siguió su camino, seguido por sus amigos, se sentó junto al judío.

-Waw, ¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto su compañero de asiento, refiriéndose a lo que le había respondido a aquella mujer que llevaba años sentada tras el mismo volante.

-No lo sé, no se me ocurrió ninguna rima. –Dijo restándole importancia, porque, realmente no era algo importante.

Pronto llegaron a la escuela y cuando entraron al aula Stan buscó a Craig con la mirada, con las, probablemente estúpida, esperanza de que él trajera de nuevo su gorro, cosa que como era de esperarse no era así.

Tomó asiento, y miró al maestro explicar algunas materias, matemáticas, justo la que más odiaba, el maestro se fue volviendo difuso, hasta que el aula completa se volvió una masa de colores, y él se transportó a otro escenario, un suceso que había tomado lugar en otro tiempo.

_-¿Tú otra vez? ¿Qué quieres ahora? –Preguntó Stan, con un deje de molestia en su voz, algo fingida._

_Era misma escena, misma situación, Craig seguía siendo el intruso aquella noche, en aquel lago que el más chico de los Marsh solía frecuentar cuando tenía problemas._

_El chico del chullo azul no respondió, solo se encogió de hombros, y miró aquella colina porque la había bajado bruscamente con Stan una semana atrás. _

_Stan frunció el ceño al no recibir una respuesta digna de llamarse… Bueno, respuesta. _

_-Vengo a fumar. _

_Stan frunció aun más el ceño, se fijó en cada una de las acciones del "intruso" esperando que sacara aquella adicción y la encendiera para empezar a fumar. _

_Sin embargo, esto no pasó, extrañándolo._

_-Y bien… -Dijo, esperando que Craig hiciera algo._

_-¿No vas a fumar? –Preguntó, incrédulo._

_-Iba a fumar. –Respondió, rápidamente con su nasal voz._

_-¿Por qué ya no? –Continuó Stan, picado por la curiosidad. _

_-Te vi y se me quitaron las ganas._

_Stan alzó una ceja. _

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿Tengo que tener una puta razón para todo? –Su tono de voz seguía sereno, aunque un poco exasperado._

_Stan suspiró._

_-No, supongo que no._

_-¿y tú?_

_-¿Yo qué? –Pregunto, confundido sinceramente._

_Craig también suspiro._

_-Tú ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_Stan miró indeciso al estrellado cielo, y sin estar muy seguro porqué se decidió a decirle._

_-Mi padre se separó de mi madre, es extraño. –Dijo, tratando de no hablar mucho, en realidad._

_Craig lo miró solo de reojo, se preguntó porqué los hijos se perturbaban tanto cuando sus padres se separaban, en fin, era algo que la mayoría de los matrimonios hacía, romperse, otra cosa que él no entendía, si dos personas se amaban lo suficiente como para casarse ¿Qué tan grande debería ser el problema como para romper su unión?, entonces las parejas que se divorciaban no se amaban de verdad, era la única vana conclusión de Tucker. Pero, regresando a los hijos afectados, seguía pensando en el porque de su malestar, ¿Por qué a Stan le afectaba? Ya no era un niño de 8 años, ¿Por qué a él le afectaba? Tampoco tenía 8 años, la unión de sus padres le importaba poco, y sin embargo, estaba ahí._

_-Tu padre es un estúpido. –Comentó Craig, neutralmente, despejándose de todos aquellos inútiles pensamientos._

_Stan lo meditó un momento._

_-Sí, ya lo sé, es un estúpido. –Aceptó._

_-De tal palo, tal astilla. –Sus palabras fueron tan suaves que el viento pareció arrastrarlas, recibió como respuesta un leve golpe en su brazo sano, de juego, no con la intención de lastimarlo, como solía ser normalmente._

-¡Stan! ¡Stan! ¡Despierta! –Aquel fuerte susurro lo devolvió a la normalidad, era su mejor amigo, con una mirada que había estado viendo mucho últimamente, una llena de preocupación.

Se dio cuenta que se encontraba en medio de una clase y de inmediato fingió que prestaba atención. Trató de no distraerse hasta que una bola de papel impacto en su mejilla. Miró la dirección de la que provenía y se encontró con unos ojos jade. Kyle le hiso una seña con la mano para que lo abriera.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

Estaba escrito con pluma negra, Stan no tardo en responder.

"Nada ¿por qué?"

Se la lanzó a Kyle, y trató de escuchar al maestro en lo que se la regresaba, no tardó mucho.

"No me mientas, Stan, estás más perdido que nunca, pasas más tiempo divagando en tu mente que en la realidad."

Stan hizo una mueca al leer lo que había escrito su amigo, y volteó a verlo alzando una ceja.

No respondió el mensaje, la verdad es que sabía de lo que el pelirrojo hablaba, él pasaba más tiempo en el pasado que en el presente, últimamente. Y eso quizás comenzaba a afectarle, pero no podía evitarlo, había algo en sus recuerdos que lo atraían.

Sabía perfectamente que no podría olvidarse de su extraña obsesión por Craig hasta que se librara de la rara sensación de su estómago.

Evadió a Kyle el resto de las clases.

_Ya ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado ahí, ¿Craig había dicho algo de Kyle? ¿De Wendy tal vez? ¿O de él mismo? Bueno, en ese momento la verdad era que daba igual._

_En ese momento él solo sentía la necesidad de golpear al chico, y lo más enfermo aun, la necesidad de ser golpeado._

_Ya estaban en el punto en el que ninguno de los dos traía su respectivo gorro, solo rodaban sobre la nieve, como un espectáculo para los demás estudiantes._

_-Haha, que irónico, sin sus gorros, ellos son idénticos. –Una voz de algún estudiante gritó, y todos comenzaron a murmurar._

_-Él tiene razón._

_-¡Pelea de clones!_

_En ese momento, Stan pensó en ponerse de pie y golpear a los espectadores, pero la idea se fue inmediatamente de su cabeza al escuchar como alguien gritaba algo mas._

_-¡Oh no! Es la directora._

_Sintió como los pasos de todos corrían en diferentes direcciones, él trato de incorporarse, sintió una mano sobre la suya que lo llevaba brusca y rápidamente en alguna dirección._

_Cuando por fin pudo analizar su entorno, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba bajo el chico Tucker, que sentía su respiración contra la suya propia y que, probablemente, debía guardar silencio._

_Aun así, se atrevió a abrir la boca._

_-¿Qué pas…? –Fue interrumpido por el dedo de Craig, que estaba sellando sus labios._

_-Calla, imbécil, nos van a escuchar. –Susurro este, lo más bajo se pudo._

_Luego de unos incómodos segundos, Craig asomó un poco su cabeza, para ver fuera del arbusto que les servía como escondite._

_-Ya se fue. –Anunció, librando por fin a Stan de debajo de su cuerpo, y sentándose a su lado._

_-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Stan, por fin libre de hablar._

_-La directora llego, me iba a meter en otro lio por tu culpa, idiota. –La verdad no era como que Craig fuera el chico más bueno de la escuela, se podría decir lo contrario, de hecho._

_-¿¡Mi culpa! Tú fuiste el que…_

_Esta vez, sus acusaciones fueron interrumpidas por un puño, el cual, no dudo en regresar._

_Y ahí estaban de nuevo, sin espectadores y prácticamente ocultos._

_Se daban puñetazo y patadas, golpes, golpes y más golpes._

_Pero, llegó un punto en el que esto no fue suficiente, no, pelear como adolescentes molestos no los satisfacía, ellos querían más que patadas y puñetazos._

_Ahí fue, cuando Stan comenzó a arañar, como respuesta, Craig lo mordió y el placentero dolor aumento._

_Dejaron de ser uno adolescentes peleando por estupideces, ahora eran animales peleando porque eso les causaba una sensación satisfactoria._

_Ambos, sonrojados, no de la fatiga, mucho menos de rabia, no pararon hasta que escucharon pasos acercarse, porque si se detuvieran hasta el cansancio, probablemente estarían ahí eternamente._

_Se separaron, con las respiraciones agitadas._

_-¿Qué carajo, Stan? –Kyle miraba confundido, sorprendido y molesto a su mejor amigo, quien solo se encogió de hombros, una vez mas._

_Kyle no tuvo que decir palabra para que el pelinegro se pusiera de pie, y caminara junto a él de regreso a casa, ese fue quizás uno de los momentos más incomodos de su vida, así que, ninguno de los dos habló de ello, nunca. Aun así, Stan temía que llegara el día en el que el pelirrojo decidiera enfrentarlo. Para su suerte, eso aun no sucedía._

Y para continuar con su vida cotidiana ¿Por qué no? Había sonado el timbre de la salida, y todos se habían reunido en el lago, de alguna u otra manera, Craig y Stan habían terminado en lo de siempre.

Todos miraban y gritaban, era sorprendente como nunca se cansaban de lo mismo.

Stan se encontraba en ese momento sobre Craig, apunto de darle un golpe, lo miró directo a los ojos, gran error, no pudo seguir moviendo sus brazos, no pudo seguir moviendo su cuerpo.

Sintió como aquel revoltijo de emociones en su estómago subía y subía, buscando la salida de su cuerpo.

"Oh no".

Fue lo que cruzo por su mente, antes de vomitar.

**Oh, Dios, son las… 5:15 AM! Debo dormir! Dx!**

**Pero, dormiré tranquila porque por fin terminé el capitulo dos, y ya lo se, FlashBlacks, FlashBlacks everywere.**

**En fin, muchas muchisismas gracias por sus reviews, porque, son probablemente la razón por la que yo este aquí, desvelada y ocultándome de mi madre (¿), porque leen este enfermo fic :D!**

**Responderé los reviews en cuanto despierte lo prometo.**

**Así que, Buenas noches! O Días! 3**


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3.

Craig Tucker siempre había sido considerado un chico "malo". Aunque esta fuera una descripción algo errónea, él era más como del tipo de personas que se rigen por sus reglas, que no le importa desafiar a la… ¿Autoridad?, bien, Craig era rebelde, no malo, sin embargo, eso era lo que creían los estudiantes, esos a los que les encanta inventar rumores y modificar chismes.

Por eso cuando los espectadores, ósea los alumnos, estaban apunto de comenzar a reír sin control por la inusual escena que se presentaba ante ellos, tuvieron que contenerse, ante la mirada amenazadora del chico.

Porque, aunque Craig Tucker estuviera en el suelo, debajo de otro chico y cubierto de vómito, seguía siendo, bueno… Craig Tucker.

Por otro lado, Stan no estaba enfocado en las personas a su alrededor, solo estaba ahí, paralizado, con la cara totalmente sonrojada.

Craig supuso que esto se debía a la vergüenza, quizás. Se dio cuenta que estaba tardando demasiado en reaccionar.

–¿Qué carajo? –Se apresuró a preguntar, a la vez que se quitaba al chico Marsh de encima, quien parecía a ver despertado de su trance también.

–Uhh, Craig… Yo… –Balbuceó Stan, tratando dificultosamente de entrar las palabras correctas para disculparse, sí, disculparse, toda esa energía que tenía hace unos segundos se había esfumado como por arte de magia.

Pero Craig no lo escucho, solo se puso de pie, tratando de no hacer una cara de estar asqueado, porque lo estaba.

Camino a paso normal hacía los baños, no antes de tomar su chullo, por su puesto, dejando en claro que el espectáculo había terminado.

Llegó a los baños lo más rápido que pudo, se quito la chaqueta mientras entraba, y de inmediato se puso a mojarla, en un intento por lavarla, esperando que toda huella de que alguien había vomitado sobre él, fuera borrada.

Se sentía algo humillado, no podía negarlo, era algo que él no había visto venir.

–Ese idiota…

Murmuró para si mismo, a la vez que tallaba con más fuerza la prenda azul, al final, se rindió, soltó un largo suspiro a la vez que, recargado en la pared, se dejaba caer sobre el suelo, hasta quedar sentado.

Y ahí se preguntó que demonios estaba haciendo, no tan literalmente, más bien, pelear hasta el punto de morder a otro chico… Solo porque se "detestan". Ese claramente no era su estilo.

Era bien sabido, por él, que ya no peleaba precisamente por hacer daño, no, de hecho, estaba seguro de que por más que tratara de negarlo, era nada más y nada menos que una adicción, sin embargo no entendía muy bien el porque, solo sabía que, cuando estaba cerca de Stanley Marsh, no podía evitarlo y una vez envuelto en aquella disputa no podía parar.

De repente los golpes no eran suficiente.

Y aquel día, sintió que las mordidas tampoco lo eran.

_Nos situamos en una circunstancia conocida, dos pelinegros, dos chicos de ojos azules, dos "animales" enfrentándose por nada en concreto._

_Había pasado rato desde que los puñetazos y las patadas habían cesado._

_Y había pasado tiempo desde que el enfrentamiento era a mordidas y arañazos. Animales._

_Pero Craig, sintió de nuevo que eso no era suficiente, al igual que con las patadas, las mordidas no estaban satisfaciéndolo, entonces ¿Qué?_

_Fue entonces cuando, sin saber porque, detuvo la mordida que estaba apunto de hacerle a Stan en el cuello, cerró los labios, y debido a que no pudo parar a tiempo la anterior acción, solo los junto contra el cuello de este, se separó inmediatamente._

_Craig se dio cuenta de que quería en ese momento, no lo pensó, la verdad es que no lo pensó ni una vez, en ese momento los dos estaban guiándose probablemente por instinto puro, entonces, pensar estaba de más, se acerco violentamente a los entreabiertos labios del sonrojado Stanley Randall Marsh._

_Fueron quizás centímetros, quizás milímetros a los que se quedo de unirse con el chico, pues el momento fue roto por un sonido que provenía aparentemente de una persona que caminaba hacía ellos._

_Él olvidó la acción que había estado apunto de hacer para mirar de quien se trataba._

_No era nada mas ni nada menos que el mejor amigo de su "victima"._

_Y así fue como el se quedo maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras el recién llegado se largaba con Stan._

Craig pensaba constantemente en lo que había estado apunto de hacer ese día.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que era un vano deseo o un capricho, debido a que él era heterosexual, o eso creía creer. Aquellos recuerdos atormentándolo lo hacían dudar.

¿Cuánto fue que el se había sentido atraído hacía Stan? ¿Cómo fue que paso?

Lo que pasaba era que, Craig tenía debilidad, irónicamente, por los débiles.

_No se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a rodar colina abajo junto con aquel despreciable chico hasta que llegaron al final de esta._

_Craig se sentó sobre sus piernas y sacudió la nieve, mientras miraba el camino que habían recorrido durante la bajada, cuando algo llamo su atención._

_Era Stan, que a diferencia de él, no se había levantado, y parecía estar teniendo una lucha interna consigo mismo, pues sus jadeos habían cesado y ahora el chico parecía no poder pasar el aire. Craig alzó una ceja, preguntándose que estaba ocurriendo._

_No fue hasta que Stan cerró los ojos, y se quedó ahí, quieto, que Craig se alarmó. Se acercó más a Stan._

–_Hey. –Lo llamó, inútilmente, mientras movía su hombro, en un vano intento por despertarlo– Stan, Stan, despierta. _

_Dejó de moverlo y ser quedó solo mirándolo aún esperando que de pronto abriera los ojos, riéndose de él por a ver logrado romper su acostumbrada serenidad, entonces Craig lo golpearía por ser un imbécil, y continuarían lo que no habían terminado, lo que nunca terminaban._

_Pero Stan no se movió ni un milímetro, el corazón de Craig se aceleraba más con el paso de los segundos, busco lo más deprisa que pudo en su bolsillo, buscando su teléfono móvil._

–_¡Mierda! –Dijo, al encontrar sus bolsillos vacíos._

_Con la misma velocidad y prisa buscó en los del chico inconsciente, tampoco había nada._

_Al verse atrapado y sin ninguna otra opción, se puso de pie y como pudo subió a Stan a su espalda, sorprendiéndose de que el chico fuera realmente ligero, comenzó a caminar rumbo al hospital de South Park._

_Debido a que el hospital "Paso al Infierno" se encontraba en una colina y debías tomar carretera para llegar, Craig ni siquiera se molesto en adentrarse al pueblo, no, solo siguió de largo, hasta llegar a la carretera, de ahí, comenzó a caminar lo más de prisa que pudo, al punto de casi correr._

_Jadeaba y las palpitaciones de su corazón iban a mil por hora, pero él no pensaba detenerse, lo único que pensaba era llevar a Stan a un lugar en donde estuviera a salvo._

_Porque, verlo en aquel estado tan frágil, provocaba que el mayor de los Tucker quisiera cuidarlo, sonrió con ironía, claro, cuidarlo, no hacía ni media hora que lo estaba golpeando. Era un maldito bipolar, pensó de si mismo._

_Cuando por fin llego a las puertas del dichoso hospital, sintió que toda la fuerza que tenía abandonó su cuerpo, cayendo de rodillas, pero aun son Stan en la espalda._

_Un gran alivio se apoderó de su ser cuando vio a una enfermera salir apresurada para encontrarse con ellos._

–_¿Qué ha pasado niños? –Preguntó, un poco sorprendida, pero guardando la calma._

–_No lo sé, estábamos en el lago y nos caímos por una colina y él pareció perder el aliento y… –Craig hablaba muy deprisa, casi no dejaba espacio entre las palabras._

–_Tranquilo. –Lo interrumpió la enfermera._

_Cuando Stan fue retirado de la espalda de Craig, él sintió un punzante dolor en su brazo izquierdo, cosa que no había notado en su afán por llevar a un lugar seguro a Stan._

_Así que fue atendido él también._

_Obviamente llamaron a la madre del inconsciente chico para avisarle lo que sucedía, Sharon había entrado en pánico al principio, pero al saber que se encontraba bien, se tranquilizo, había sido un ataque de asma._

_Al siguiente día, con el brazo izquierdo ya tratado, Craig se encaminó al lago, una vez mas._

_Bajó como pudo la colina y se dedico la tarde a buscar tanto su chullo como el gorrito de Stan._

Craig sacudió su cabeza, alejando aquellos recuerdos y regresando a su tarea anterior, limpiar su chaqueta.

Varios murmullos se escuchaban a la vez que cada quien tomaba su camino, la mayoría estaba sonriendo, hacían bromas sobre lo ocurrido.

Entre todas ellas, solo había dos estudiantes que habían quedado verdaderamente consternados.

–Tal vez comió algo que no le cayó bien. –Dijo una voz suave y femenina, que expresaba preocupación.

–Si, eso debe ser. –Le respondió el pelirrojo a Wendy, mientras ambos miraban como Stan caminaba lejos, como una persona más.

Aunque, en el fondo, los dos sabían que solo estaban tratando de convencerse a si mismos de que nada más importante sucedía con aquel par.

De vuelta al baño de chicos, vemos de nuevo a un estresado Craig, que trata violentamente de sacar aquella mancha de vómito.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición. –Repetía por lo bajo.

-Te puedo ayudar.

Craig se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquella voz femenina detrás de él, para empezar, tal vez porque estaba en el baño para chicos.

Se dio la vuelta tratando de no parecer muy consternado.

-¿Qué? –Entre tratas preguntas que pudo hacer, fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios al ver a la novia/ex-novia del imbécil que no dejaba su mente en paz.

-Te puedo ayudar. –Repitió ella, con un dulce tono en su voz.

Craig la miró atentamente por unos segundos, ella comenzó a caminar fuera de los lavabos y él la siguió sin estar seguro porque.

La chica se encaminó hasta la parte trasera de la escuela, ahí había un pequeño rincón donde había un lavabo.

Extendió la mano para que el chico le entregara la prenda azul, él se la dio y ella comenzó a lavarla, al igual que él anteriormente, con la diferencia de que sacó una cajita donde tenía una pequeña barra de jabón.

-Es ridículo, pero siempre tengo que traerla encima. –Le comentó con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció a los segundos.- Aunque, últimamente, me parece que es innecesario que la cargue encima.

Craig alzó una ceja, tratando de deducir lo que ella quería decir, pero ella volvió a hablar.

-Uf, estoy demasiado acostumbrada a sacar esto de la ropa. –Otro comentario vago.

-¿Por qué entraste al baño de chicos? –Decidió hablar por fin, con una pregunta que hubiera sonado mucho mejor un minuto atrás.

-Porque sabía que estabas ahí. Todos lo sabían, de hecho, por lo tanto ningún otro chico se hubiera atrevido a entrar, sabiendo que tal vez estabas de mal humor. –Respondió sin mirarlo.

-¿No era más fácil pasarme el jabón y ya? –Cuestionó, incrédulo ante las acciones de la chica.

-Quería hablar contigo. –Dejo ella sinceramente, sin mirarlo, él se sorprendió solo un poco.

-¿De qué? ¿Vas a decirme que deje en paz a tu noviecito? –Preguntó, sonando más agresivo de lo que en realidad quería.

-No, de hecho… -Ella pareció pensar un poco lo siguiente.- Sabes, durante un tiempo, al principio, estuve culpándome a mi misma por a verme tropezado contigo aquel día en la cafetería. –Explicó, Craig la miraba atentó.- Pero, ahora, me he dado cuenta de que todas sus estúpidas peleas ya no son ni por mi, aunque a veces lo aparenten, ni por Kyle, aunque quieran hacerlo ver así, ni por nadie.

Él tragó duro, ante las palabras de la pelinegra.

Esperó a que ella siguiera hablando pero no lo hiso, así que tuvo que animarla a seguir.

-¿Entonces por qué? –Preguntó, con una pizca de ansiedad, porque de verdad quería saber, la pelinegra tal vez se había dado cuenta de algo que él no.

Wendy se encogió de hombros, aunque ella en realidad supiera la respuesta.

Se acercó a Craig, y le entregó la chaqueta, que estaba libre de cualquier mugre.

-No lo sé, pero me supongo que tú si. –Dijo, aunque fuera totalmente lo contrario.- De nada. –Agregó.

Y con esto dejo solo al pelinegro, con su prenda en las manos y preguntándose exactamente que había pasado.

Stan siempre vomitaba sobre Wendy, porque el vomitaba cuando estaba enamorado, Stan había vomitado sobre él, entonces…

Sacudió su cabeza, pensando que estaba rozando lo ridículo, Stan había vomitado sobre él porque era un idiota con nauseas.

Aunque el resto del día trato de ignorar aquel pensamiento, no podía evitarlo, la sola posibilidad de que el chico sintiera algo por él, lo hacía sentirse extraño, de una manera que simplemente no era él.

Suspiró cansado mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela, en dirección a la salida, para regresar a casa, donde quizás más problemas le aguardaban, su madre había estado más que irritable desde que su padre se había ido.

Se detuvo en seco cuando algo golpeó contra su pecho, bajó para mirada para encontrase de nuevo con Wendy, ella lo miró y se disculpo de inmediato, siguió con su camino, a paso rápido.

Pudo notar unas cuantas lágrimas, aunque pequeñas, en sus húmedos ojos.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, de hecho, no había nada que él quisiera o pudiera decir. Así que siguió caminando, y lo siguiente que se encontró, fue la escena del chico pelirrojo y judío hablando con Stanley, quien se veía más que serio e incomodo, no pudo escuchar nada, ni quiso pararse a mirar, así que lo único que podía hacer era suponer lo que había sucedido.

Pero si tenías algo de lógica, no era realmente difícil descifrar lo sucedido.

-¿Por qué terminaste con Wendy? –Preguntaba, con un tono de voz indescriptible, su mejor amigo.

-Yo no terminé con ella, ella terminó conmigo. –Respondió en su defensa él, mirando a un punto en la nada.

Kyle notó que a la mirada de Stan le faltaba tristeza. Entonces decidió que era hora de que hablaran enserio sobre lo que él había visto, aquel día, detrás de los matorrales.

Continuará…

**Okk, esta muy fail, pero aquí está un capítulo más. **

**Y creo que ya estoy bastante cerca del final. Uno o dos capítulos más y está terminado. :3**

**Oh, gracias por sus reviews, me hacen tan pero tan feliz. :')**

**Respecto al capítulo, perdón si no hubo mucho Cran, pero, pienso que Wendy y Kyle son importantes, para empezar porque son dos personajes que me gustan mucho.**

**Y porque creo que son una parte importante en la vida de Stan, so… **

**Una pregunta antes de largarme, chicos. ¿Les gustaría ver un lemmon? **


	5. Capítulo 4

Capitulo 4.

El chico al que había llamado su super mejor amigo años atrás, se encontraba compartiendo una banca junto a él.

Estaba nervioso por la futura charla porque se estaban saltando clases, saltarse clases era algo que Kyle no hacía jamás, entonces ambos estaban sentados ahí por un asunto importante.

–¿Y bien? –Preguntó Stan, rompiendo el silencio en un intento porque el chico hablara.

El pelirrojo lo miró e hizo un sonido como de no saber que pasa. Stan frunció el ceño.

–Que si de que querías hablar –Dijo.

Kyle dejó de mirarlo y posó la vista al frente, no sabía como empezar y de repente se le olvidó porque estaba ahí.

–¿Por qué Wendy rompió contigo? –Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió para empezar, no solo por iniciar la conversación, si no porque de verdad quería saber.

–No lo sé –Respondió él, ante la mirada escéptica del pelirrojo.

–¿No te dijo nada? –Preguntó de nuevo, esperando que él pelinegro le contara algo más, ante la pregunta Stan negó para luego decir:

–Dijo que ya no podía estar conmigo.

La mirada de Stan era ausente, más no triste y eso fue lo que llevó a Kyle a formular la siguiente pregunta.

–¿Estás interesado en alguien más? –Era hasta extraño preguntar, como mejor amigo, siempre estaba al día de ese tipo de cosas, solo que últimamente las cosas parecían diferentes.

El sonrojo en las mejillas del pelinegro era casi invisible, por lo tanto el chico judío no lo notó.

–¿Por qué la pregunta? –Cuestionó luego de negar con la cabeza.

–No te ves triste –Al ver que su amigo esperaba que dijera algo más, se atrevió a continuar– Quiero decir, no parece como si fueras a llevarle serenata o escribirle poemas para recuperarla o como si te fueras a vestir de negro en cualquier momento para ir a tomar café y quejarte de lo dolorosa que es la vida.

Stan sonrió un poco avergonzado ante el recuerdo.

–¡Ya no hago eso! –Se defendió aun apenado.

Kyle soltó una risita y por unos segundos parecía que todo estaba bien, pero luego recordó porque estaba ahí y no en clases. Su risa se esfumó de inmediato.

–¿Qué pasa con Craig? –Soltó de la nada.

Stan, sorprendido, dejo de mirarlo y volteó su cara a otro lado, mientras pensaba en que responder. Casi se podía escuchar el corazón de ambos latiendo a una velocidad enorme.

El del pelinegro por el vago recuerdo del recién mencionado, y él del pelirrojo porque sabía que probablemente saldría lastimado de esa plática.

–Ah… ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó, nervioso, luego de la pausa.

–Sabes a que me refiero –Dijo Kyle, exasperado por no tener una respuesta.

Ante el silencio de Stan, Kyle no pudo contenerse.

–¡Deja de hacerte el estúpido! Sabes de que hablo, tus eternas peleas, sus eternas peleas, ¡ni siquiera tiene sentido! Nunca tienen buenas razones, jamás las han tenido –Su voz se había alzado al punto de estar gritando– ¡Y lo odio! ¿Sabes por qué? Porque está absorbiendo tu vida, siempre estas ausente, tus malditas riñas parecen ser todo lo que cabe en tu cabeza, no puedes mantener si quiera una conversación ¡Y menos darte cuenta de lo que sentimos los demás por ti!

Y ahí se detuvo, tal vez porque hablaba tan de prisa que se había quedado sin aire, ante la mirada atónita de Stan, quien se debatía entre si lo correcto era hablar o dejar que su amigo, si es que seguía siéndolo, siguiera gritando. Pero al ver que este se había quedado callado, se atrevió a hacer una pregunta.

–¿Y que es lo que sienten los demás por mi?

Aunque le hubiera gustado más preguntar "¿Y que es lo que sientes tú?" no pudo hacerlo.

–Wendy te quiere –Respondió rápido, tal vez demasiado y con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

El pelinegro sintió algo raro removiéndose en su interior, pero no estaba seguro de que se trataba.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? –Listo, lo había dicho.

–Yo también te quiero.

Miró a su amigo, tan sonrojado que sus mejillas luchaban por igualar el color de sus cabellos, entonces supo que era lo que sentía, era culpa.

Acorralado al no saber que responder ante la "confesión" de Kyle, suspiró involuntariamente.

–Oye…

Volvió a hablar, provocando que Stan diera un saltito y pusiera toda su atención en lo que sea que el pelirrojo fuera a decir.

–Yo sé que tú no odias a Craig –Dijo sin mirarlo– Yo sé que es todo lo contrario –Luego de decir esto, los roles se intercambiaron y ahora era Stan el sonrojado– Pero ¿Sabes, amigo? Deberías dejar de tontear de una vez y armar espectáculos en la escuela –Se puso de pie– La campana está por sonar, te veo más tarde –Finalizó, para después alejarse caminando y dejar solo a Stan.

Kyle no sabía si había dicho todo lo que necesitaba decir, tampoco sabía si esa conversación había servido de algo más que confirmarle a él algo que ya sabía, Stan estaba enamorado y no de Wendy como se suponía, ni de él, como desearía, si no de aquel chico con el que lo vio detrás de aquellos arbustos.

–Ah, si, eso… –Murmuró para si mismo, al recordar que primeramente había querido hablar de aquel encuentro con su amigo, que tonto, lo había olvidado. Se encogió de hombros, dejándolo pasar porque, en realidad, hablar de eso no cambiaria nada, era innecesario y probablemente sería incómodo. Sería mejor olvidarlo, y ya está.

Por otro lado, Stan era un desastre. No sabía que pensar ni que decir o si tenía que decir algo, a Kyle o a Wendy o incluso a Craig.

Lo que el pelirrojo le había dicho, todo era cierto. El había estado más que ausente desde que empezó sus riñas con Craig, porque era lo único que pasaba por su mente pero ¡No era su culpa! No podía evitarlo. Pero debió tratar, porque había dejado de frecuentar a sus amigos, un poco al menos, lo suficiente quizás como para que Wendy se cansara y lo dejara o simplemente como para que Kyle tuviera que hablarle al respecto.

Suspiró cansado, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Primero lo primero ¿Cuándo había dejado de sentir amor por Wendy? Cuando comenzó a sentir una especie de atracción hacía el chico del chullo azul y el problema era que no sabía cuando había pasado eso.

Lo que si era seguro es que la "atracción" había evolucionado cuando había vomitado sobre él, sí, ese fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta de sus propios sentimientos hacía Craig.

Y ¿Kyle dijo que lo quería? No estaba seguro de cómo interpretarlo, podría a verse referido a amistad, pero el tono y la cara con lo que lo dijo hacía pensar otra cosa, y de ser así ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo?.

El pelinegro se tomó la cabeza entre ambas manos, sintiendo como si fuera a explotar.

Ante tal sensación, decidió saltarse todas las clases del día. Fue a su casillero por sus cosas, esperando no encontrase con nadie, claro que la suerte no corría por su parte. Sintió como el corazón se la aceleró automáticamente solamente por ver al chico delante de él.

–¿A dónde vas? –Craig fue en el primero en hablar. Stan no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco. Estaba nervioso gracias a la plática de hace rato con Kyle, como si Craig la hubiera escuchado y también por a verle vomitado encima.

–Perdón por lo de hoy –Respondió, ante su ultimo pensamiento– Que bueno que… ah, pudiste limpiarla.

–Tu novia me ayudó –Se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia, aunque había hecho el comentario con la intención de que Stan dijera algo de lo que había sucedido, lo miró de reojo.

–Ah, si… Ex novia –Corrigió con un poco de pena en su voz, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Craig hizo gesto de no importarle y formuló de nuevo la pregunta anterior.

–¿A dónde vas?

Stan, ante la insistencia, no tuvo de otra más que hablar.

–A casa.

Dijo simplemente, esquivando la mirada de Craig, pero entonces, las palabras del pelirrojo taladraron su mente y supo que tenía que hablar con Craig, porque, como dijo Kyle, debía parar con las escenas que hacían frente a la escuela entera, debía dejar de ser un entretenimiento y debía de superar aquella obsesión casi enferma por sentir cerca de aquella manera al chico. Pero no podrá hacer nada de eso si no hablaba directamente con él.

–O a algún lugar a… –La frase se quedó en el aire, aire que tomó Stan profundamente, tratando de conseguir valor para lo que iba a decir a continuación– ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Tenía los ojos cerrados por la pena, así que no pudo ver el segundo en el que el rostro de Craig cambiaba a uno desconcertado acompañado de un leve matiz rosáceo en las mejillas.

Fueron a penas unos segundos, pero para Stan fueron horas en las que nadie dijo nada hasta que escuchó los pasos de Craig, alzó la vista a la vez que abría los ojos para mirar como el chico caminaba rumbo a la puerta principal.

–¿Craig? –Se atrevió a preguntar.

–Vámonos.

Fue lo único que tuvo que decir para que el menor de los Marsh comenzara su caminata atrás de él.

**¡Hey! Hola, lectores. Bueno, aquí concluye un episodio más y sé, se que me quedó muy corto, lo siento, también me disculpo por la tardanza. He estado como… Seca de inspiración últimamente ¡Puaj!**

**Haha, llegó un momento en el que me frustré porque se me ocurrió algo para mi otro fic (Todos ignoren a Wendy Testaburger) y en cuanto abrí la página en Word ¡Bam! Se fue. u_u**

**Como sea, ah, bueno, así que ahora ambos saben que están enamorados. 3 ¿Saben que significa eso? Que ya estamos muy cerquita del final. **

**Así que los dejo con esto, muchas gracias por sus reviews, los amo a todos (':! Haha, es extraño porque cada que veo que tengo un review nuevo, me pongo super nerviosa. xD No tiene sentido pero… Debo dejar de escribir porque será más larga mi nota de autor que el capitulo.!**

**Saludos y besos a todos. 3**


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Era curioso que estuviera dando pasos en la sombra de Tucker, siendo él el que había tenido la "iniciativa" de salir del colegio.

Aun así no era Stan el que iba adelante, ni él que encendía el transporte que los llevaría a sabrá Dios donde, porque, ni siquiera eso sabía, su destino.

Fue cuando Craig estaba por salir del estacionamiento que se decidió a hablar.

-Uhm, Craig. ¿A dónde vamos? -Preguntó, sin poder evitar sentirse estúpido.

Él alzó una ceja y lo miró incrédulo, como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Cosa que no era.

-Creí que tenías algo en mente -Dijo para la mala suerte del menor de los Marsh, porque él no tenía ni idea de que hacer de ahí, aun le costaba trabajo digerir que estaba enamorado, no, que sentía atracción por otro chico y que estaban sentados en una camioneta listos para salir de la escuela en horario de clases. Era la segunda vez que se repetía mentalmente como había llegado ahí.

Así que al ver que Craig esperaba una respuesta o un aviso o una dirección en la cual dirigirse, se obligó a sí mismo a olvidar lo extraño de la situación y pensar rápido.

Al final sólo pudo encogerse de hombros, lo cual provocó un suspiro en su compañero, quien aún así condució fuera de propiedad del lugar, en dirección a un lugar aún desconocido para Stan.

Se quedó en silencio todo el camino, tratando de predecir a dónde lo llevaría, miles de ideas se acumulaban en su cabeza. ¿Y sí lo llevaba su casa? ¿O a la de él? ¿Qué se supone que haría? Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a entrar en pánico. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo estúpido como saltar por la ventana, notó que el vehículo se detuvo. Miró por el cristal, no, no era su casa, ni la de él, y esto lo supo porque estaban en un área donde sólo había locales, negocios... dulcerías, como la que tenían enfrente.

Stan volteó para ver al chico que lo había llevado hasta allí, mirando como se bajaba del auto y le hacía un gesto con la cabeza para que hiciera lo mismo. Obediente, abrió la puerta para bajar de un salto y cerrarla tras de sí.

-¿Una dulcería? -Preguntó, incrédulo. Quizás era una finta para un negocio de drogas o...

-Sí ¿Tenías una mejor idea? -Dijo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pelinegro, antes de que entrara en pánico de nuevo. A la vez que abría la puerta del pequeño local, haciendo sonar una campana. Stan pasó por debajo de su brazo.

No duraron mucho tiempo ahí, de hecho Stan solo se quedó parado frente al cajero, mirando como Craig recogía unas cosas y luego pagaba, al parecer tenía mandado ahí o algo, al menos eso fue lo que pensó Stan.

Una vez de vuelta en el auto, el mayor de ambos pelinegros comenzó a conducir por un camino que Stan conocía muy bien, sabía a donde iban.

No pasó mucho tiempo para encontrarse frente al lago, el que siempre estaba congelado. No se sorprendió en lo más mínimo, en realidad, si lo piensas bien, no había muchos lugares a donde ir, y ese era especialmente un lugar que le recordaba a Craig, bueno, a él y a Craig, a los dos.

Así que no hizo comentario alguno del lugar y se bajó, de nuevo dando un salto, de la camioneta, para seguir una vez más a Craig, como una sombra, hasta llegar a sentarse a su lado en una de esas rocas frente al hielo que parecían diseñadas especialmente para que te sentaras en ellas.

Entonces, en el silencio, la bolsa con la que Craig había salido de la dulcería le llamó la atención por primera vez, así que dejó que su voz saliera.

-¿Qué traes ahí?

-Chocolate -Dijo simplemente el pelinegro, mientras levantaba la bolsa y se la daba a Stan, permitiéndole ver lo que había dentro, y era cierto, sólo era chocolate, una bolsita de esferas de chocolate.

Craig la sacó y la abrió ante la mirada azul de Stan. Luego se la extendió, él se encogió de hombros y aceptó el dulce.

Y así fue como el silencio reinó de nuevo entre los dos, que solo estaban sentados ahí, comiendo chocolate, pero, claro, el silencio no dura para siempre, uno de los dos tenía que hablar.

-¿Sabías que el chocolate te hace sentir como enamorado? -Y como era costumbre, fue Stan.

Craig pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

-Entonces debe ser eso -Dijo al fin. Haciendo que Stan casi se ahogara con lo que estaba comiendo, trató de disimular su reacción evitando toser.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó al fin, arrepintiéndose al instante.

-Dijiste que el chocolate te hace sentir como enamorado, entonces, debe ser esa la razón por la que me siento así... ¿o no? -Explicó, dejando atónito al chico, quien de nuevo estaba sacando conclusiones en su cabeza y coloreando su cara del color de su pompón conforme más avanzaba su imaginación.

-T...Tal vez -Respondió, con la voz temblorosa, de pronto se sentía intimidado.

Como Craig ya no dijo nada, Stan trató de tampoco hacerlo ¿Qué acababa de decir de todos modos? ¿Era esa una especie de confesión? ¿Qué carajo?...

No lo había notado, no lo había visto venir, ni siquiera lo había sentido, pero estaba ahí, Craig Tucker estaba ahí, con una separación inexistente entre ambos.

Pero por el lado bueno, estaba bien que no se hubiera dado cuenta, de ser así, no hubiera vomitado una vez que él se hubiera separado de sus labios, y la escena hubiera sido desastrosa.

-No sé si debería ofenderme por eso -Habló el chico del chullo azul, una vez que había separado sus labios de los de su compañero y que este había vomitado.

Con su propia mano cubriéndose la boca, y rojo como nunca, negó con la cabeza, provocando una sonrisa en los labios de Craig.

-Creo que dejamos algo inconcluso aquella vez... -Murmuró, sin dejarle tiempo a Stan de digerir ni mucho menos pensar en lo que había pasado, en lo que estaba sucediendo y en lo que estaba por pasar.

Porque segundos después, solo la bolsita de chocolates estaba en la roca que daba cara al lago de hielo.

Ellos se había movido, aunque seguían en el mismo lugar.

Aquella colina por la que habían caído alguna vez luchando por matarse entre sí, era ahora la cama testigo de cómo las vidas de dos chicos, similares, había dado un enorme giro.

Porque ya no se golpeaban a puñetazos ni patadas, ya no se mordían ni arañaban, al menos no con el mismo fin.

No, ahora era más bien una pelea entre sus labios.

No entendía porque de repente tenía esa urgencia por besar los labios de aquel chico sobre él, y como era de costumbre, tampoco alcanzaba a digerir la imagen de Craig encima de él, dándole amor.

Comenzó a preocuparse más aún al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de estar acostado sobre la fría nieve, no tenía nada de frío, era lo contrario, sentía que estaba ardiendo. Sentimiento que aumentó cuando la lengua del pelinegro entró en su boca, para atender a la suya propia.

Stan siempre había sido responsable y presumía de ser una de las personas con más sentido común en todo South Park, pero fue a penas en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que eso era una desventaja, y yendo contra sí mismo se olvidó de todo, proponiendose únicamente dejarse llevar.

Y así lo hiso, pronto sus manos comenzaron a recorrer y acariciar la espalda de Craig, quien aun estaba ocupándose de sus labios. Llevaban un buen tiempo así, hasta que dichas acciones comenzaron a parecer insuficientes, así como en los viejos tiempos, cuando golpear no bastaba, pues besarse comenzaba a parecer poco. Ambas camisetas y chaquetas desaparecieron.

Craig fue el primero en avanzar, dejó únicamente una de sus manos apoyadas contra la nieve, acorralando a Stan, la otra la dirigió más abajo. La deslizó por el pecho de su compañero, quien ya estaba comenzando a dejar salir pequeños suspiros de sus labios. Sin embargo, no se detuvo ahí, siguió y siguió, hasta llegar a la altura de los pantalones del chico.

Sonrió al poner su mano sobre el bulto que se había formado ahí, por notarlo y por el gemido que lanzó el de abajo.

Aún sobre la tela de la prenda, comenzó a mover su mano, causando temblores y más suspiros de parte del chico que de vez en cuando decía su nombre.

Después de un pequeño instante, que a Stan le pareció una eternidad, Craig deslizó el zipper de su pantalón, y lo bajó un poco llevándose también los boxers, dejando al descubierto el miembro del chico. No esperó para aprisionar en su mano derecha y comenzar a hacer un movimiento de arriba a abajo, constante.

Mientras, regresó a la boca de Stan, para ahogar sus gemidos con sus labios, mientras seguía masturbando al menor de los Marsh.

Pronto algo comenzó a dolerle a él, y se dió cuenta de que ya era hora, no podría aguantar más.

-Stan... -Dijo, era entre un susurro-gemido. Pero no necesito decir más, ya que, el menor de ambos entendió y de un solo movimiento, se dió la vuelta para quedar en "cuatro patas".

Totalmente sonrojado, jadeante, ansioso y casi aparentemente sin conciencia.

Craig no le hizo esperar, retiró totalmente sus pantalones y los propios también, al igual que la ropa interior.

El frío comenzó a hacerse presente un poco entre ambos amantes, pero no era nada que no se pudiera arreglar.

Con su miembro firme entre sus manos, Craig se acercó a Stan, sin avisar, entró en él de un solo movimiento, pero una vez dentro se quedó quieto, dejando que este se acostumbrara.

No las podía ver, pero estaba seguro de que había lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos azules de él, y era cierto. Pero aquel dolor que lo inundó fue solo temporal, y tan pronto como vino desapareció, dejando tras el una oleada placentera, que lo incitaba a mover sus caderas.

Fue la única señal que Craig necesitó para continuar con su tarea. Comenzó a moverse apoyando sus manos en las caderas de Stan. Ambos se movían, primero a un ritmo tranquilo, que fue aumentando en no mucho tiempo.

-Ah... C-Craig... Hmm... -Eran las únicas sílabas que salían constantemente de la boca del chico que tenía las manos apoyadas en la fría nieve.

El volumen de sus gemidos aumentaron conforme el ritmo se hacía más rápido.

De pronto Stan sintió otro punto de placer, entonces se dio cuenta de que solo había una mano de Craig en su cadera y otra, de nuevo, aprisionando su miembro, al cual acariciaba firmemente, con deseo y lujuría.

Los ojos de Stan comenzaron a ponerse húmedos de nuevo, pero no de dolor, todo lo contrarío.

Sintió que se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo en aquel momento, en aquella sensación, era seguramente lo mejor que había sentido en toda su vida y quizá lo mejor que sentiría.

Podía notar claramente el miembro de Craig entrando y saliendo velozmente de él, a la vez que sentía su mano, a una velocidad parecida, masturbandolo.

A ese paso, era humanamente imposible que Stan no alcanzara el clímax. Así que lo hizo, dejando salir un último gemido, con el nombre de aquel que le estaba proporcionando tanto placer, y que al instante, como si estuviera planeado, acababa de inundarlo con un cálido líquido, para salir de él y liberar su miembro.

Stan se dejó caer boca abajo y Craig se tumbó a su lado. Ambos jadeantes, ambos exhaustos y ambos sin saber que decir.

Pero a ninguno de los dos les apetecía pensar en que decir o hacer a continuación.

Así que, Stan, casí sin darse cuenta, se acurrucó en el chico que jadeaba tanto como él a su lado. Para sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

Se quedaron ahí recostados un buen rato y como parecía volverse costumbre, el silencio que había comenzado a reinar fue interrumpido por Stan.

-Craig... -Lo llamó, este hizo un sonido parecido a un "hmmn" para darle a entender que le escuchaba-; Tengo frío.

* * *

Asdfghjk, y hasta ahí. :I!

Mil disculpas por el retraso, lo que pasa es que el fic lo tengo en mi lap que esta descompuesta y como no parece arreglarse pronto, me decidí a escribir este capitulo desde el principio para subirlo de una vez.

En fin. Asdfghjkl, me siento sucia xD... Sorry si es un lemon FAIL, pero, al menos es un lemon, supongo. Hehe...

Y pues, podría apostar mi brazo a que el siguiente capitulo es el último! :D... xD

Ahm, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, los amo a todos 3 y les daría un beso y un abrazo si los tubiera en frente.

Me animan y me hacen feliz así que, son geniales.

So... Hoy entre a clases de nuevo así que no tengo idea de si el siguiente capitulo lo suba pronto. ):! Fuckin' escuela ;_;!

Saludos 3


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

–_¡Ashuus! _–Stan estornudó para después respirar con dificultad ante la mirada preocupada de su mejor amigo Kyle, así es, para el alivio del pelinegro, había llegado el siguiente día a clases y el chico judío lo había saludad como siempre y tratado igual, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

Aunque en el fondo él tenía que admitir que se sentía algo culpable por cualquier cosa que estuviera guardándose Kyle, trató de ignorarlo.

–¿Estás bien, amigo? Llevas toda la mañana estornudando así y te ves bastante pálido –Comentó sin apartar la vista fija en el aparente chico enfermo.

–Sí, Kyle, no te preocupes –Respondió con una voz algo nasal debido a la posible enfermedad–; Es solo que ayer me expuse un poco al frío.

Inevitablemente la pálida piel comenzó a tomar un poco de color al recordar porque se había "expuesto" al frío. El pelirrojo lo percibió e inmediatamente lo atribuyó a fiebre.

–Stan, estás rojo, es mejor ir a la oficina de la enfermera –Dijo, decidido y Stan, aunque sabía que no tenía fiebre, si se sentía bastante mal ¿Gripe, quizá?

Se puso de pie ante las ordenes de su amigo para salir del aula antes de que el maestro llegara y se dirigió directamente a la enfermería con la esperanza de que le enviaran a casa para pasar el resto del día en cama. Y tal vez, enviarle algún mensaje a Craig o incluso llamarle.

Era verdad que el día anterior no habían quedado en "nada", pero las acciones e incluso los sentimientos, estaban bastante claros para ambos.

Stan se plantó frente a la puerta de madera y únicamente por costumbre, la golpeó dos veces con el puño, pues al instante abrió sin esperar respuesta alguna, para descubrir a la enfermera de excéntrico cabello rosa atendiendo a un chico en su mismo estado.

Ambos enfermos se miraron directamente.

–Oh, Stanley ¿Qué pasa? En este momento estoy ocupada –Habló amablemente la mujer que llevaba tantos años trabajando ahí como Stan estudiando, posiblemente más.

Pero el aludido no respondió, seguía mirando directamente a los ojos al chico que estaba sentado sobre la camilla, lo que llamó la atención de la enfermera, que esta vez prestó un poco más de atención a Stan.

–Cielo ¿Te sientes mal? Te noto un poco pálido –Dijo ella, con preocupación en su voz.

Stan entonces reaccionó y trasladó sus pupilas en dirección a ella.

–La verdad es que si –Admitió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La enfermera se centró un poco más en el recién llegado, una revisión rápida bastó.

–Estás en el mismo estado que Craig –Exclamó, ella conocía los nombres de casi todos los alumnos, siempre había estado ahí, pero las últimas semanas Stan y Craig habían sido los alumnos que iban más frecuentemente a su oficina– Toma asiento, por favor, estaba por ir a buscar el medicamento cuando llegaste.

Stan, en lugar de sentarse en la silla que estaba a un lado de la camilla, escaló hasta quedar sentado a lado de Craig, que se veía igual de pálido también y como era de esperarse, tosía de vez en cuando.

–Tal vez lo de ayer no fue tan buena idea –Susurró Stan, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Craig lo miró de reojo pero luego siguió admirando la nada.

–Yo creo si lo fue –Respondió sin mirarle, las mejillas de Stan volvieron a colorearse.

De la nada, Stan comenzó a ponerse nervioso y mordiéndose los labios comenzó a preguntarse si debía abordar el tema con Craig sobre que eran ahora ellos dos. Miró como la mujer revolvía varios cajones al otro lado de la habitación, y con la voz temblorosa, volvió a susurrar.

–¿Craig? –Preguntó, para llamar su atención y que tal vez, se dignara a verlo.

Pero no lo consiguió, como era de esperarse, el chico del chullo solo hiso un sonido que se entendió como "¿hmmm?". Resignado, Stan continuó.

–¿Qué somos… –Se detuvo para pensar un momento, pero no había forma de decirlo que sonara menos torpe, así que siguió–; Tú y yo ahora?

Espero nervioso una respuesta, que en realidad estaba tardando demasiado en llegar, demasiado para el gusto de Stan, que trataba de encontrar en la cara de Craig alguna señal, pero seguía tan inexpresiva como siempre.

De repente, los cristalinos ojos azules parecieron escanear rápidamente la habitación, se detuvieron en la enfermera que parecía bastante estresada al no encontrar lo que sea que estuviera buscando, pastillas, probablemente, y luego, los orbes cristalinos chocaron con la nerviosa mirada azul que estaba a su lado.

Se acercaron tan rápido que Stan apenas alcanzó a cerrar los ojos en medio de aquel fugaz beso.

Era increíble como un contacto tan breve podía provocar tantas emociones en el estómago del chico Marsh, que luchó por no vomitar.

–¿Qué crees que somos? –Susurró, sin dejar aquel tono monótono que lo acompañaría, al parecer, para toda la vida.

Demasiadas emociones, Stan perdió y dejó que su desayuno aterrizara en el suelo de la enfermería.

–¡Las encontré… Oh, Dios mío, Stanley!

Y así fue como ambos pelinegros terminaron siendo echados de las instalaciones escolares para ir a descansar a sus respectivas casas.

Sin importar cuantas veces la enfermera hubiera insistido para llamar a los padres, Craig había respondido, sin demasiada emoción, que él tenía un auto y que de paso podía llevar a Stan a casa, debido a que los padres de este trabajaban.

Ella los había mirado extrañada ¿No eran esos los dos chicos que siempre acudían a ella por heridas que se habían abierto mutuamente?

Al final, aunque dudosa, los había dejado ir, esperando que no fueran a algún lugar a matarse.

–Deberías controlar eso –Habló Craig, rompiendo el silencio que los había acompañado desde que salieron de la oficina.

–¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó el chico distraído, mirando sus dedos entrelazados con los de el otro pelinegro.

–Tu débil estómago –Respondió.

–Oh, te juro que traté… –Murmuró apenado, y esta vez ya no miraba sus manos, sino la nieve que pisaba con cada paso que daban al estacionamiento–; ¡P-pero sabes! ¡No soy el único! Hace unos días, ¡leí que algunos canarios vomitan cuando se enamoran porque no soportan la emoción!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio e incluso detuvieron su caminata, Stan se sintió mucho más avergonzado aún y deseó a ver dejado su comentario en el murmullo de un principio, evitando la parte de las aves y su parecido con el mismo.

Stan, que miraba directamente el suelo, escucho una leve risa, si, eso era, una risa, elevó su mirada para encontrarse con un sonriente Craig, la imagen hiso que el corazón le latiera ridículamente rápido y se quedó ahí, anonadado.

Tanto que, por segunda vez en el día, no logró advertir cuando este se acercó a besarlo.

Como era de esperarse, Stan no fue llevado a su casa como Craig había prometido a la enfermera, si no que se habían ido de paso a la casa del chico que conducía, pasando el resto del día ahí.

Jugaban videojuegos y pasaban el rato haciendo cualquier cosa, pudieran pasar como dos simples amigos, pero los besos que se daban de vez en cuando los delataban.

Cuando el sol se puso, anunciando que estaba anocheciendo, Stan advirtió que tenía que irse.

–Uh, Craig –Dijo, una vez que este separó un poco sus labios de los de él–; Creo que es hora de que me vaya, mis padres se preocuparan si no llego a casa.

–¿No puedes simplemente llamar y decir que te quedarás a pasar la noche?

Stan pareció meditarlo unos segundos, pero luego sonrió y sacó su móvil, cuando en la casa de los Marsh levantaron el teléfono, comenzó a hablar.

–Oh, Hola mamá… Sí, fui a casa de Kyle saliendo de clases –Mintió–; Me quedaré aquí a pasar la noche.

Una mentira más. Luego de esto, Stan asintió con la cabeza como si su madre pudiera verlo y colgó, luego volteó sonriente a mirar a Craig, quien a diferencia de él, tenía una ceja alzada y lo miraba de forma curiosa.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó, guardando su celular.

–¿Desde cuando me llamo Kyle? –Contra preguntó, mirándolo como si estudiara su rostro.

–Bueno es que mi padres… –Rió nerviosamente–; A mis padres no les encanta la idea de que me vea contigo.

Confesó, mirando a otro lado. Craig rodó los ojos, no le sorprendía, más de uno creían que era una mala influencia, y tal vez tenían razón.

Se abalanzó sin aviso ni delicadeza alguna sobre el apenado Stanley, que solo se sonrojó más al estar debajo del pelinegro.

–Me encantaría ver su reacción si algún día se enteran –Dijo divertido, para luego cortar el espacio que había entre él y el chico que estaba debajo. A Stan se le revolvió el estomago, quizá por milésima vez en el día, pero esta vez era algo más lo que lo hacía sentirse enfermo.

A parte del amor y la emoción por el mismo, el comentario del pelinegro le había quedado atascado en la cabeza tan solo un segundo después de que lo dijo. Y le preocupaba.

¿Qué pasaba si se enteraban sus padres? Su madre era comprensiva, lo aceptaría pero había que admitir que a ella le hubiera encantado verlo formando una familia, con una simpática y linda esposa, y probablemente hijos.

Su padre, bueno, él podía ser un imbécil pero seguía siendo una buena figura paterna o algo así… De todos modos, Randy no lo aceptaría con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, estaba seguro.

El beso terminó y él apenas se enteró, Craig lo miró extrañado una vez mas.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó, Stan pareció despertar automáticamente de su transe, solo para asegurar que nada pasaba. Acto seguido, ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar escaleras arriba, directo a la habitación de Tucker.

–¿Dónde están tus padres? –Ahora era Stan quien preguntaba.

–Salieron a Denver por negocio y como no soy apto para cuidar a Ruby la dejaron con la abuela, conveniente ¿no? –Una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios.

A pesar de que debería ser una de sus mejores noches, a pesar de estar entre los brazos de Craig, acurrucado entre él y las finas mantas, no podía estar tranquilo.

No podía parar de pensar ¿Qué harían si se enteraran?

Ahora no pensaba solo en sus padres, ahora pensaba en su hermana, cuya opinión no le importaba demasiado, en sus amigos… Eso si que era importante. Kyle era su mejor amigo y jamás le haría sentir mal, además él ya lo sabía, se había enterado antes que el mismo, de cualquier manera.

Pero ¿Y los demás? ¿Y Wendy?

Definitivamente uno de sus mayores defectos era lo superficial que podía llegar a ser, quizá le importaba demasiado lo que la gente creyera de él.

Diciéndose a si mismo que no podía ser así, se dio una vuelta en la cama, dejando de darle la espalda al chico que dormía plácidamente junto a él, para enterrar su rostro en su cuello y lograr conciliar el sueño al manos las horas que le restaban antes de que el sol volviera.

* * *

_Oh, Dios mio._

_Les juro, chicos, ¡les juro que el siguiente ya es el final!_

_Es terrible porque yo tenía planeado hacer un two-shot xD… Y terminé así, quizá no se organizarme, en fin._

_Debo escribir la continuación de otro fic, y luego terminaré definitivamente esto. :3_

_Por cierto, he estado viendo los capítulos de South Park (Los dos nuevos)._

_¿Alguien los vio? _

_Me han gustado pero han sido algo extraños, porque:_

_Sarcastball: Este lo vi vía livestream, porque no tengo Comedy Central de EU, así que lo veíamos varias personas mientras chateabamos, y el capitulo completo solo hicimos comentarios así:_

_-Butters… No…_

_-Omg, Cartman…_

_-OMG OMG OMG Why_

_-No no no no porfavor no…_

_-OMG OMG_

_-OMG OMG NO OMG!_

_Literalmente._

_Raising the Bar: Debido a un error con livestream, vi el capitulo por partes, trabado y casi no escuché el audio. Pero se resumia como "¿Qué carajo esta pasando aquí?" No sé Explicarme. xD_

_En fin, solo estoy esperando por un capítulo de Craig… O Wendy._

_Hablo demasiado, así que pararé Dx. Saludos._


End file.
